Radial needle-roller bearings are utilized in vehicle transmissions and other equipment, but with increased output, longer life and higher speed of the vehicles in recent years, there is an increasing use of a double-row needle-roller bearing which has two rows of rollers disposed axially of a retainer (Patent Literature 1).
As shown in FIG. 4, a retainer-equipped double-row needle-roller bearing 11 includes two rows of rollers 12 held by a retainer 13. The retainer 13 has a pair of annular end flange portions 13a, 13a; a center annular center flange portion 13b; and two rows of pillars 13c, 13c connecting these portions to each other. Each pair of the pillars 13c which are mutually adjacent in a circumferential direction provide a pocket for holding one of the rollers 12.